SCP-2991
Item #: SCP-2991 Object Class: Safe Special Containment Procedures: SCP-2991 is to be kept in a standard secure locker at Site-77. Level-2 clearance is required for access to the item and any corresponding documentation. Designated personnel are to remove SCP-2991 from containment for one hour every week to maintain continued responsiveness. Any interactions that occur with SCP-2991 are to be properly recorded and submitted for review by the senior researcher currently assigned to SCP-2991. Description: SCP-2991 is a striped multicolored scarf of variable length. In its inert state, SCP-2991 is approximately 0.8 meters long; at the time of its recovery, SCP-2991 was noted to have small sections of its fringe missing. The original manufacturer of the object is currently unknown due to fading on the tag. SCP-2991 was initially discovered within a non-anomalous cardboard box labeled "Scarf's Box", containing scraps of yarn consistent with SCP-2991's composition. As such, it is believed that SCP-2991's base components are not inherently anomalous.1 Based on current experimentation, SCP-2991 is theorized to possess some level of sapience, as well as a docile demeanor (see Interview Log 2991-██). SCP-2991 is able to adjust its length; the extent of this ability is unknown, though the longest SCP-2991 has managed to extend itself thus far (before reverting to its usual length) is 1.5 meters. SCP-2991 is additionally capable of limited movement, and exhibits simple behaviors similar to those of sapient beings.2 SCP-2991 has recently been observed communicating with researchers in the past few months by rolling itself along its width to become thinner, after which it will move to form individual letters for the researchers to transcribe. It is of note that SCP-2991 will only respond to simple English speech, generally becoming unresponsive if words involving more than two syllables are used. The following is one of the interviews transcribed by the Foundation: Dr. Mercer: Hi there. How do you feel? SCP-2991: BORED Dr. Mercer: Sorry about that. SCP-2991: PLAY Dr. Mercer: First, can I ask you about the box we found you in? SCP-2991: OK Dr. Mercer: How did you end up there? SCP-2991: MY HOUSE Dr. Mercer: Okay. Do you know where your owner is? SCP-2991: WORK Dr. Mercer: I see. Do you know why you had to stay in the box? SCP-2991: NOT FUN ENOU this point, SCP-2991 twists itself into a loop and turns over repeatedly, as if confused Dr. Mercer: Were you made to be fun? SCP-2991: YES pause, while SCP-2991 rolls and unrolls itself before forming new letters MAYBE Dr. Mercer: What were you made to do? SCP-2991: reaches out and curls itself around Dr. Mercer's wrist, letting the fringed end sit in his palm. SCP-2991 then begins slow undulations consistent with its sleep behavior, ending the interview. Addendum 2991-1: SCP-2991 was initially recovered from a small studio apartment in ██████, ███████. Further investigation of ██████ ███, the now-absent tenant of the apartment SCP-2991 was discovered in, is underway. Among the documents recovered from the apartment was a wall calendar with three appointments written, namely "interview", "demonstration / good job Scarf!", and "start new job!!!". It is of note that other small, unique objects were recovered from the apartment, including a bubble-blower in the shape of a one-eyed octopus, a scented throwing disc decorated with various fruits, and a hat with a solar-powered dancing flower on top. The additional items recovered have exhibited no anomalous effects, and are currently held in Site-77's low-priority storage unit. The box holding said items, now in storage as well, possesses no markings except for a stylized "W" and top hat logo drawn in ballpoint pen, along with the caption "demos". When asked to comment on the items, SCP-2991 stated the hat was "TOO BUSY", and of the disc, "DOCTOR SAID CUTE". The rest of the objects were dismissed with the comment "AFTER ME". Addendum 2991-2: On ██/██/██, Foundation personnel performing a routine inspection of the apartment discovered the following note on the coat closet door, held in place by the blade of a short knife. TO WHOM IT MAY CONCERN: Please return my Scarf to me. It is of no monetary value, and you may keep the other items you have taken. A reward will be given for its safe return. Please leave Scarf in the apartment, and when I have it back I will leave the reward. I WILL KNOW IF SCARF HAS BEEN HARMED. Discussion of further surveillance of the apartment is ongoing. Category:SCP Foundation